The Adventures Of Fatherhood
by Flavescent
Summary: Sonic has many adventures as he takes care of Clover Snow. But can he handle it? Read and find out! Rated T for cussing and some violence. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA. I only own Clover Snow.
1. Shopping Blues

Sonic was pushing the stroller when he realized something. He would have to buy way more diapers if he was going to take care of a baby girl. He looked down at Clover Snow and saw that she had fallen asleep once again. Sonic smiled and picked up the speed. He was amazed that Clover did not wake up the entire time.

"Sonikku!" a voice called from behind. Sonic recognized that voice and cringed. It was his number 1 fangirl. Amy Rose. Sonic turned around, only to be caught in a hug.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic said as he tried to escape he grasp. But once Amy caught him, it would take forever to get loose. Amy smiled at him and held him tighter.

"Why I just noticed you and decided to see what you were up to." Amy said in her usual cheery voice. In other words, Amy was stalking him again. Sonic weakly smiled at her then heard a yawn. He looked down in the stroller and saw that Clover had woken up.

"Hey what's with the stroller? And the baby inside of it?" Amy said as she noticed the stroller Sonic had hidden behind him. Sonic looked at her but thought of nothing to say. Of course, you can only imagine the anger Amy was feeling now.

"You are cheating on me aren't you? Who's it with? I will beat her sorry ass!" Amy said and let go of Sonic. There was a fire in her eyes and she started to take out her piko piko hammer.

"Amy relax! First of all, we are not even together so there is no way that I am cheating on you! And second, what do you mean by that? Do you think that I uh…did it with someone?!" Sonic yelled and jumped away from her hammers way. Clover obviously didn't like the sound of her new dad yelling and she started to whimper.

"Oh what do you mean?! I'm your girlfriend you idiot!" Amy yelled and bonked Sonic on the head with her piko piko hammer. Sonic yelped and suddenly got angry.

"Listen Amy OK? I don't like you that way! We are just friends!" Sonic yelled and turned to Clover. She looked up to him and Sonic could see that she was crying. Sonic's anger cooled and he suddenly felt very guilty. That was already twice in the same day.

"Oh you're just shy. Don't worry Sonikku. I'll wait for you forever if I have too." Amy said, becoming cheery once more. Sonic shook his head and burst out laughing. It seemed to catch because Amy started to laugh too and Clover smiled then released a little giggle of her own.

"Well now that everyone is in a good mood again, I have to ask you a favor Amy." Sonic said as he controlled himself. Amy smiled and agreed to do anything he asked. Well as long as it didn't involve her love to stop. And as long as she got something in return. Sonic hastily agreed.

"Well you see…the thing is Clover needs more diapers and well… I don't know where to buy them really. I kinda figured maybe you would know." Sonic said rubbing his head in embarrassment. Amy nodded and smiled. She walked over to the front of the stroller and bent down in front of Clover Snow.

"So your name's Clover huh?" Amy said when she met face to face with the green hedgehog. Clover looked at her and gave her one of the cutest smiles she could muster.

"Well actually it's Clover Snow. But I think calling her Clover is better." Sonic said as he stood next to Amy. He leaned against stroller and smiled.

"What a cute name. But I guess you can expect a cute name for a cute baby." Amy said as she stood up and wiped the dust off of her knees. Sonic nodded and he started to push the stroller down the street again. But Amy laughed and told him to turn around because he was going in the wrong direction. Sonic nodded and turned around.

"Where is this place anyways?" Sonic said as he and Amy walked down the street. Amy did not say anything but smiled a little.

"Oh you two are such a cute couple!" a lady called as they passed her, "And your baby is so adorable!" Of course at this comment Sonic blushed and Amy did too, though not as much as Sonic.

"Can't you find this place a little faster?" Sonic hissed as he started to pick up his pace a little. Amy could keep up though it was starting to get a little diffucult.

"Well the store is pretty far from here. It'll take a while to get there. Unless of course, you take us there faster." Amy said and shrugged. Suddenly she felt herself be lifted and saw that Sonic had picked her up.

"Oh Sonikku! I knew you would come around!" Amy cried. Sonic just ignored her and sat her on top of the stroller. He revved up and they headed down they street in super Sonic speed. Clover yelled out in joy as they picked up more and more speed.

"Ok Ames! Where is this store?" Sonic asked as they passed countless shops. Amy told Sonic to go left at the next intersection. He nodded and followed her instruction.

"Now what?" Sonic said looking at Amy but she just pointed in front of them. Sonic followed her finger and saw a giant store with a flashing sign that said 'Baby Emporium!'

"How the hell did I miss that?" Sonic muttered to himself as he helped Amy off of the stroller. Sonic took a big breath and entered the giant store. 'Wow' he thought to himself as he looked around.

Inside, there were aisles that went for what seemed like miles and the place was filled with couples, young and old. Sonic and Amy seemed to fit in, even though they weren't a couple.

"Well don't stop and gape Sonic! Come on!" Amy said pushing Sonic and the stroller forward. He let her for a second then started to walk on his own. They went down to a corner that had a sign over it that said 'Diapers, Bottles And Blankets'.

"Here is the best kind!" Amy said, picking up a box that said 'Huggies'. (Hey I don't know what the best kinds are! I'm just a kid and I'm just guessing!)

"Well let's just take it and get out of here!" Sonic said, glancing around. He did not want to be seen by anyone he knew. Though he doubted he would. But as Sonic turned around he bumped into someone by accident.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The person called and Sonic called out a quick sorry. He helped the person up and as he saw the person's face, Sonic's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Knuckles? What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic yelled and Amy turned around in surprise. The echidna just stared at him for a moment then quickly turned and ran away, before he even thought of asking Sonic the same question.

"I never expected to see Knuckles _here._" Sonic said, shaking his head and laughing at the same time.

"Well whatever. Let's buy these already." Amy said and walked towards the closest check-out line. Sonic shrugged and followed her, pushing the stroller with him.

"Well that was strange. I never expected so many people to be in a store like that." Sonic said as they exited the store. Amy shook her head and laughed.

"You have a lot too learn Sonikku." Amy said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?! Hey come back here!" Sonic said as Amy skipped away from him. He chased her and demanded to know what she meant. But Amy just laughed at his foolish attempts and ran away, leaving Sonic and all of his questions in the middle of the empty road.


	2. Uncle Knuckles Babysits

"OK so all I need you to do is look after her. I have some business with Eggman." Sonic said to the echidna on the other line. Sonic leaned against the counter top and listened to the excuses that came to him.

"Oh but I can't. I have to protect the master emerald remember?" Knuckles taunted from the other line. Sonic laughed and responded with a smirk on his face.

"Oh but aren't you on _vacation?_ That's what you just told me like 5 minutes ago Knucklehead!" Sonic said with a chuckle. Though he could not see it, Sonic knew that Knuckles sweat dropped at this.

"Well…uh…I _was_ but something just came up. Right now. While I was talking to you." Knuckles said nervously. He was always a terrible liar.

"Oh really? Well the master emerald can wait, can't it? It's not going to go anywhere. Plus, this will be practice for you when you become a daddy!" Sonic said and burst out laughing.

"Oh fine! I'm coming over there but just to kick your ass blue fur ball!" Knuckles said angrily, giving in and he slammed down the phone. Sonic wiped the tears away from his eyes and put the phone down.

"Well Clover, I have to go do something important so Uncle Knucklehead is coming to take care of you. Do you think you can be good for him?" Sonic said as he turned to the green hedgehog next to him. Clover Snow looked up from her bowl of cereal and nodded. Who said babies didn't understand what other people say?

A few minutes later, a loud knock came from the door and Sonic knew that Knuckles had arrived. He opened the door, only to be tackled by Knuckles and all of his fury.

"How dare you make fun of me?" Knuckles said angrily. Sonic just pushed him off and smirked tauntingly.

"What, no hello? Or hey there best buddy, how are you?" Sonic said, smirking at Knuckles' reaction. Knuckles clenched his fists and his teeth and was about to lung at the blue blur when Clover crawled in.

"Hey Knucklehead! Don't dare fight me in front of the baby!" Sonic said and picked up the baby girl that crawled next to him. Clover Snow smiled and hugged his neck.

Knuckles seem to soften for a second but then he decided to use this opportunity to mock Sonic without mercy. "Well I didn't know having a baby made you go soft!" Knuckles said with a mocking smirk. Sonic growled and felt Clover's arms tighten around his neck. She didn't like when he got angry.

"Look Knuckles. I'll beat your ass when I get back alright? Just take care of Clover Snow until I'm done with Eggman!" Sonic said and gave Clover over to Knuckles. He smiled then climbed out a nearby window. He didn't even listen to Knuckles' shout but just continued until he found Eggman's current base.

**Sonic's Apartment**

'_What do I do now?'_ Knuckles thought to himself as he awkwardly held Clover Snow. Clover looked at him strangely and attempted to get herself loose.

"Hey don't do that!" Knuckles said desperately as he tried to get Clover to calm down. She did not listen but continued to struggle. (Oh poor Knuckles. Anyways on with the story!)

"Please stop!" Knuckles said as he felt his anger rising. He was tempted to just drop the baby but knew that if he did that he would be in serious t-r-o-u-b-l-e.

"Listen I'm in charge of you for now and I say STOP IT ALREADY!" Knuckles yelled at poor little Clover. She stood still for second and then her face crumpled up. Knuckles sweat dropped at the sight of the almost crying baby.

"No no no! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" Knuckles cried with no avail. Clover opened her mouth and let out the biggest wail that she could make.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover cried out as tears ran down her little face. Knuckles placed her on a nearby chair and covered his poor ears. He could not handle the horrid sound of a crying baby.

"Please stop already!" Knuckles said, picking up the miserable green hedgehog. Clover didn't want him holding her. She dug her claws into his shoulders as deeply as she could and Knuckles cried out in pain. He didn't even hear the phone ring for a few seconds but Clover did and she stopped screaming. The phone rang again and again until Knuckles finally heard it and picked it up.

"Uh hello?" Knuckles said nervously as her observed his shoulders. They were both bleeding but it didn't seem too bad.

"Mr. Knuckles? It's me, Cream. What are you doing at Mr. Sonic's house?" said a voice from the other side of the line.

"Uh well… I was kinda….babysitting for him." Knuckles said nervously. He didn't know that Cream knew all about Clover Snow and he didn't want to ruin her innocent mind.

"Babysitting? Well why didn't he just ask me? Clover isn't really good around strangers." Cream asked confusedly. Knuckles mouth dropped open as soon as he heard this.

"You know all about this kid?" Knuckles asked, referring to Clover Snow. He twirled the phone cord around his finger nervously.

"Of course I do. Where do you think Mr. Sonic got her from?" Cream said firmly. Knuckles gasped and his eyes traveled towards a picture of Sonic. '_That bastard! How could he take Cream's innocence away?!' _ Knuckles thought darkly.

"I didn't know you and Sonic had a relationship like that!" Knuckles said. He heard Cream gasp on the other end o the line and she was probably blushing.

"Mr. Knuckles! How could you think something like that?! That is just crazy! I found Clover Snow on a park bench one day and took her in! Mr. Sonic is taking care of her now! Why did you even think like that? I would never betray my best friend!" Cream cried out angrily. Knuckles sweat dropped and he felt like a total idiot. Why had he thought like that?

"Look you are obviously not qualified to take care of little Clover so I'm coming over to take care of her myself!" Cream said and slammed down the phone. Knuckles mumbled something under his breath and slammed down the phone as well, though it was not as satisfying as when you were the one hanging up on someone.

It was not even five minutes when Knuckles heard a hard knock on the door. As he opened the door, little Cheese came in and tackled him. He had obviously heard the conversation he and Cream shared and was angry.

"Cheese stop it." Cream said and lifted the Chao off the surprised echidna. She didn't even say hello but quickly headed over to Clover Snow.

"Hey how is my favorite little hedgehog?" Cream said cheerfully and picked up Clover Snow. Clover smiled and wrapped her little arms around Cream's neck quickly but not quick enough that Cream didn't notice the blood on her claws.

"Mr. Knuckles, why does Clover have blood on her hands?" Cream asked nervously as Knuckles walked into the room.

"Uh well… she kind of dug them into my shoulders and well got blood on her." Knuckles responded and shrugged. Cream shook her head and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for getting angry at you Mr. Knuckles. But now let's forget all about that! I'm going to help you take care of this baby!" Cream cried out happily and Cheese smiled. Knuckles nodded and smirked. How hard could it be with two people?

**Two Hours Later…**

"Hey Knucklehead! Get up!" a voice cried, waking Knuckles up. Knuckles opened his eyes and there stood Sonic. Knuckles wondered what Sonic was doing at his house but then he remembered that he was babysitting for him.

"Glad to see you're finally awake!" Sonic said with a slight chuckle. Knuckles shook his head and attempted to stand but felt a strange weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Clover Snow fast asleep on his chest. Knuckles smiled but he made it leave his face quickly, before Sonic could see and make fun of him.

"So how did it go? Did you need any help? Was she good?" Sonic asked as he picked Clover up and carried her over to her crib.

"It was fine. Of course I didn't need help! And she was so sweet. She absolutely loved me." Knuckles said lying completely. Sonic noticed this and smirked.

"Oh really?" Sonic said with his mocking smirk. It irked Knuckles but he kept himself calm. He didn't want Sonic to think that he couldn't even handle a baby!

"Then why did I find this?" Sonic said and held up a paper. It was folded up and said 'To: Mr. Knuckles' in the front. Knuckles grabbed it and quickly read the message inside.

It said 'Dear Mr. Knuckles, I'm sorry about how I reacted before. I had a great time taking care of Clover Snow with you. I didn't know you had such a soft side. Well I guess everyone does then. You're Friends Cream and Cheese.'

"Uh well maybe I had a _little_ help." Knuckles told Sonic as he looked at him again.

"A little? She basically did everything!" A voice cried from above. Knuckles looked up there was Rouge. Knuckles gaped at the sight but then demanded to know what his fiancée was doing there.

"Well I had a bet with Sonic that you could take care of Clover Snow all alone and he bet that you couldn't. Man, I lost fifty bucks on this." Rouge said, swooping down. She handed Sonic the money and he smiled happily.

"You bet on me?" Knuckles yelled at Rouge, who smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to see if you were ready to take care of a baby all alone but you obviously need to be trained." Rouge said with a smirk. She turned to Sonic and said, "Do you think Cream could help him?"

"Cream is a nice kid. She'll help." Sonic said as he looked at his new found money.

"Trained? What am I, your pet?" Knuckles screeched in anger. It made Rouge snort and burst out laughing. Sonic just smirked again.

"I am going to get you Rouge!" Knuckles said as he lunged towards his love. But Rouge was too quick. She jumped out of the way and Knuckles crashed into the wall. (Ouch….)

"You are so lucky that I missed! I'm outta here!" Knuckles screeched, rubbing his head. He stood up and walked out of the door, slamming the door behind him.

"Well I better go catch up with him. He is so stubborn." Rouge said with an eye roll. She swiftly flew out of the door but called a goodbye over her shoulder as she caught up with the steamed echidna.

"He really is a knucklehead." Sonic said to himself as he went back to his bedroom to check up on his little girl.

--

Knuckles: You humiliated me!

Me: I was just trying to make the story funny. Sheesh…

Sonic: I thought it was pretty funny

Knuckles: Of course you did! (lunges at Sonic)

Me: Hey no fighting! Save that until you leave knucklehead!

Knuckles: What did you call me?

Me: Oops. My mistake.

Knuckles: ANNA YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!

Me: Uh oh. Come back for the next chapter people! (runs away)


	3. First Words Part 1

"Ok Clover say 'dada'! Come on say it!" Sonic cried out desperately. Clover Snow just looked at him and blinked her eyes. Sonic sighed and looked out the living room window.

_'I've been trying for months! How long is it going to take until Clover can say a single word?' _Sonic thought angrily. But as he looked over to the little girl, he realized that it was wrong to think that way.

Suddenly, the window glass exploded and glass was spread everywhere. Sonic ran over and grabbed Clover Snow out of her booster seat. She hugged his neck and put her small face in his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Sonic muttered to himself as he walked over to the broken window. He looked over and saw nothing. The street below was empty and there was no wind strong enough to break a window!

"What coulda happened?" Sonic asked Clover though he didn't get a response. He didn't expect one though.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Sonic the hedgehog! Happy to see me?" a crusty voice yelled from above. Sonic looked up and there was Eggman, in another one of his crazy contraptions.

"Eggman? What are you doing here? This is off schedule! I wasn't supposed to fight and beat you until tomorrow!" Sonic said with his usual smirk. Clover heard Sonic talking to someone and looked up. She blinked at the sight of the egg shaped man but then giggled.

"Wow Eggman. Even Clover knows how funny you look when you're defeated." Sonic said and cradled Clover Snow in his arms.

"Don't you dare make fun of me hedgehog! I am the smartest human there is!" Eggman said and laughed in his usual creepy way. Sonic just shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever Eggman. But can this wait until tomorrow? You're interrupting breakfast." Sonic said, "And I can tell that you don't like to miss a meal." Sonic laughed and so did Clover, even tough she didn't know what he meant.

"You are going to pay for that comment! And I know exactly how I can make you suffer." Eggman said and smirked. He pushed a button and a robotic arm came out from the contraption he was riding in. The arm reached down and grabbed Clover Snow right out of Sonic's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sonic cried as he climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape. Clover didn't like the feeling of the arm grasping her and she struggled to get loose. But she failed.

Clover's face crumpled and Sonic knew that meant that she was going to start to bawl any second now. Sonic covered his ears and awaited the screams that were about come out of the little baby.

"What are you-" Eggman managed to say before the terrible screams started to come out. Clover Snow covered her eyes and screamed time after time.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover cried out and pounded at the metal holding her. She actually dented it once as she hit it as hard as she could.

"MAKE HER STOP THAT HORRID NOISE!" Eggman yelled to Sonic as he covered his own ears. This screaming was absolute torture.

"Clover! Listen to me! This is just a game! Just like hide and go seek! I know you love to play hide and go seek!" Sonic yelled, attempting to calm his poor, miserable daughter. For a second, Clover stopped her screaming and then she stopped struggling. She always loved to play games. She looked down at Sonic and smiled. As long as she thought this was just a game, Clover would stay calm.

"Finally! I thought my poor ears would bleed!" Eggman said and the robotic arm brought Clover up to Eggman's face. Sonic growled but he didn't want Clover to hear or else she would get sad again.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. She'll be a good little minion!" Eggman said and laughed. Sonic clenched his fists and watched as Eggman ran away with his little daughter.

"I will get you Eggman! Even if it's the last thing I ever do!" Sonic yelled after Eggman as he disappeared over the mountains.

--

Me: And that's it for part one! I hope you liked it!

Sonic: Why did you let Eggman take her?!

Me: Because the story is more interesting that way. Duh Sonic.

Sonic: Oh you make me so irritated sometimes.

Me: What can I say? It's my job.

Eggman: Stop talking both of you!

Me: Make me egghead! (hits Eggman with Amy's piko piko hammer)

Sonic: Where did you get that?

Me: Amy lent it to me! Anyways, come back for part two people!


	4. First Words Part 2

"Tails!" Sonic cried as he ran to Tails' workshop. The orange fox was working on the Tornado III and was under the plane when Sonic ran in. Tails hit his head on the metal and muttered a curse word as he rolled out from under the plane.

"Sonic? What's up?" Tails said as he rubbed his hands on a cloth. Though it barely did any difference. His hands were still oily.

"Tails, I need your help buddy. And the help of the Tornado." Sonic said as he leaned against the cool metal of the plane. Tails nodded and urged his brother to go on.

"Well you see, Eggman has stolen Clover Snow and well, I don't know where he is so I was hoping I could use the Tornado to fly around and look for him you know." Sonic said with a nervous laugh.

"Ok slow down already. First of all, who's Clover Snow? And second, why don't you just find Eggman yourself? The Tornado III is having a little trouble with the engine." Tails said and put up his hands defensively, as if to protect himself from Sonics fast speaking.

"Look Tails, I'll explain when I get back but I'm borrowing the Tornado!" Sonic said firmly and jumped into the metal plane, ignoring Tails' screams and yells.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled one more time as he watched his older brother soar off.

**Eggman's Lair**

"Sonic should be here any minute and then we catch him!" Eggman said and laughed in his usual disturbing matter.

"Doctor, what are you going to do with the little hedgehog until then?" Decoe said, referring to Clover Snow. She was on the table beside Eggman, looking around curiously.

"Once Sonic is out of the way, I believe I will raise her as my own. She will make a wonderful worker." Eggman replied and picked the small hedgehog up. Clover looked at him then began to tug on his giant mustache.

"Doctor!" the yellow robot cried as Clover began tugging on it harder and harder. Decoe attempted to get Clover to let go but it was no use.

"Get this animal off of me!" Eggman cried as tears ran down his face from the pain he was feeling. (HAH! DON'T MESS WITH SONICS DAUGHTER!)

"Doctor, she will not let go! We are going to have to cut your mustache off." Decoe said, giving up. The doctor, of course, did not want to resort to this.

"NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS MUSTACHE!" Eggman said, backing away as Clover hung from his mustache. "IT IS WHAT MAKES ME STYLISH!"

"I'm sorry sir, but this is the only way. Bocoe, hand me the scissors." Decoe said to the blue robot next to him. Bocoe gave them to him and the yellow robot slowly walked towards the deranged scientist.

"STAY AWAY! I COMMAND YOU TO!" Eggman said, backing away more and more until he hit a wall. There was no escape now. "NO!"

**In The Sky**

"Let's see. Where would the egghead be hiding now?" Sonic said to himself as he directed the plane in every way he could. "I should have brought Tails along. He is better at this flying thing then me."

Suddenly, the screen before Sonic's eyes began to flash uncontrollably. The engine gauge was emptying out. Sonic looked out the window and saw black oil flying out from under the plane.

"Engine tank empty. Plane loosing altitude. Transformation cycle offline." Sonic heard as the plane began to go down. It was coming down very fast and it was coming down into water!

"SHIT!" Sonic cried as he tried to make the plane land on something green but there wasn't land for miles. The plane kept falling and falling. There was no way to control it.

"DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING NOW?!" Sonic yelled and pounded the control system. He looked over the side and sighed. "I guess I'm going to swim!" He opened up the window keeping him in, took a deep breath and plunged into deep, unsuspecting waters.

--

Me: Oh cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Will Sonic survive? Will the plane explode? And most of all, what happened with Eggman's mustache? Read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
